Pretty Kitty
by Anime Monster
Summary: EdXLust. "She had cat ears, to go along with the tail. She also had whiskers."


**Disclaimer: **I believe the name of the site that I hosted this is Fan Fiction .net. So on that note, why would a person who owns FMA write stories on Fan Fiction .net? Answer that and I'll give you brownie points.

**Author's Notes:** This idea came partially from part of this idea came from all of the kitty chimera Ed fics and Pamphlets chapter 2 The Fanfic Complaints Dept. which can be found at http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2326111 / 2 /

This has an odd couple EdXLust. This is what Lust looks like: http / img . villagephotos . com / p / 2005 - 2 / 956026 / lustkitty . jpg

* * *

**Pretty Kitty  
Chapter 1: What to Do?**

The 'mission' started out normal enough. All she had to do was trick an alchemist into helping her and her homunculus partners in crime. Of course, Gluttony, her shadow, was fallowing her. She really didn't know why he fallowed her, but she was ordered to keep track of him since he would eat everything in sight.

What went wrong? Usually all she had to do was shake her hips, pucker her lips, and talk with a bedroom voice and the guy was usually putty in her hands.

What went wrong? THE ALCHEMIST WAS A WOMAN!

That's what went fuckin' wrong.

She shouldn't have did this, Envy should have. Not Lust!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lust knocked on the door and checked her image once more in the mirror she kept in her bra. 'Perfect as always.' She looked up as the door opened. She had already turned her sex appeal up a notch. A man who was larger than Gluttony opened the door and glared at her. "Hello, Mr. Curtis," she said._

_He grunted and let her in they were talking at the table over iced tea when a woman came in. "Oh, hello," she said, "I'm Izumi Curtis."_

_Lust had to fight to keep control of her shock. She had been told to convince Izumi Curtis, they had all assumed that the great alchemist was a man and had told her to go use her talent._

"_Does your friend want something to eat?" Izumi asked as she poured herself some tea._

_Lust saw a way out, "No, he eats too much. I've already imposed myself, too long. Thank you for your hospitality, sir, madam," she said standing._

"_That's a curious tattoo, you have there," she said pointing directly to the Tattoo of the Ouroborous._

"_I found it in the book and thought it looked cool so I got it as a tattoo."_

"_Hmm," she hummed looking at the tattoo. She stood and clapped her hands, bowing. "It was a pleasure to have you at my home," she said reaching out and shaking Lust's hand._

_The flash of light blinded them all._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

When she woke up she was sitting across from Gluttony on the train heading back to Central. Gluttony had had his finger stuck in his mouth and looking very hungrily at a spot right next to her. She looked down and saw the furry Persian cat tail, she went through the train roof screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Can I eat it?"

Lust sweat dropped and gripped it, pulling it off. She handed the tail to Gluttony and nodded. He stuffed his face. And then burped

"Can I eat it?"

He was looking at the location of the tail. She looked at it, and screamed again. It had blended seamlessly into her homunculus make-up. Every time she injured or removed it, it would just grow back. She wrinkled her nose and sat her hand on her forehead. That's when it brushed something else furry. She had cat ears, to go along with the tail. She also had whiskers. She looked for fur else where, but was lucky. She had gotten off with only whiskers, a tail, and new ears. Maybe her boss could fix her up.

"Can I eat it?"

"No."

A few minutes later

"Can I eat it?"

"No!"

A few minutes later

"Can I eat it?"

"NO!"

"Can I eat it?"

"NO! Go find yourself something else to eat, but make sure it isn't the Hagane-chibi." He began leaving, "and don't eat anything poisonous, again."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** What will happen in the saga of Lust as a cat? Will she get the help she needs? HELL NO! Next week Al and Ed come into the picture.


End file.
